piratesfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hector Barbossa
Kapitein Hector Barbossa is een fictieve piraat uit de filmserie Pirates of the Caribbean. Hij wordt in de films gespeeld door acteur Geoffrey Rush. Van Barbossa wordt beweerd dat hij zo slecht is dat de hel hem heeft uitgespuugd. Hij heeft een aap als huisdier genaamd Jack, genoemd naar Jack Sparrow. De voornaam van Barbossa wordt onthuld in het commentaar van de regisseur op de dvd. In At World's End spreekt Jack Sparrow hem zo aan in Davy Jones locker. Biografie The Curse of the Black Pearl thumb|Borbossa en de crew van de black pearlBarbossa is de kapitein van het vervloekte piratenschip de Black Pearl. Vroeger was hij niet de kapitein maar eerste stuurman, de eerste kapitein was Jack Sparrow. Barbossa vroeg om de route naar de schat die in Isla de Muerta zich bevond. Barbossa zei dat ze alles moesten delen, dus ook een deel van de schat, en Jack gaf hem de route en ze vonden het goed dat ze allebei een deel kregen. Nadat Jack dit had onthuld, zette Barbossa de bemanning aan tot muiterij. Na de muiterij benoemde Barbossa zichzelf tot kapitein. Jack werd achtergelaten op een eilandje en noemde zich de gouverneur ervan, hij kreeg enkel één pistool mee met één schot. Jack wist te ontsnappen, door rumsmokkelaars. thumb|Barbossa veranderd door de vloekBarbossa en de bemanning vonden de schat. Bill Turner vond op zijn minst dat Jack gewoon de kapitein werd, maar Barbossa zette een kanon aan zijn voet en werd de oceaan ingeworpen. Ze gaven al de buit aan: gezelschap, rum en andere leuke dingen waaraan ze het uit konden geven, ze wisten dat hun diepste wensen niet werden gevuld en ontdekten door het maanlicht dat ze skeletten werden, en zagen dat ze vervloekt waren, die niet konden worden gedood. Om de vloek te breken moesten alle goudstukken (Azteeks goud) van de schat worden teruggebracht en een bloedoffer van elke bemanningslid worden gebracht. Nadat iedereen aan de beurt was geweest, moest Bill Turner nog, maar die was de oceaan ingeworpen terwijl hij eigenlijk vervloekt was. Ze moesten het kind van Bill Turner vinden die hetzelfde bloed heeft als zijn vader: piratenbloed, en dat was al voldoende. thumb|barbossa en elizabethAan het begin is het laatste muntstuk van de schat in handen van Elizabeth Swann gevallen, die het had gestolen van Will Turner, de zoon van Bill Turner. Barbossa valt met zijn bemanning Port Royal aan, en ontvoert Elizabeth, denkend dat zij het kind van Bill Turner 'Bootstrap Bill' is. Als Will, die over zijn oren verliefd is op Elizabeth, haar gaat redden met behulp van de piraat Jack Sparrow die net in Port Royal is aangekomen. Elizabeth wordt vervolgens gered door Jack Sparrow en Will Turner, maar Barbossa zet met de Black Pearl de achtervolging in, hij valt het schip van Jack Sparrow de Interceptor en neemt Jack, Elizabeth, Will en de bemanning in gevangenschap. Hij laat Jack achter samen met Elizabeth op hetzelfde eilandje waar Jack eerder heeft vastgezeten, en neemt Will gevangen. thumb|jack tegen barbossathumb|barbossa doodJack ontsnapt opnieuw door James Norrington, en zoekt de piraten op in de grot waar de schat ligt, Jack heeft een klein plannetje bedacht om Barbossa te misleiden en vertelt hem dat Norrington buiten wacht met zijn schip en hem vermoordt wanneer de vloek is opgeheven, Barbossa heeft natuurlijk geen zin om dood te gaan, en ze gaan een deal van Jack aan dat hij weer kapitein wordt en Barbossa de kapitein van Norringtons schip als zijn bemanning elke man heeft uitgeroeid. Barbossa neemt dat aan en wil 25% van Jacks buit die hij maakt, en ze hebben een deal, maar Barbossa had niet gezien dat Jack een muntstuk had gepakt en dat ze nu beide zijn vervloekt. Als dat plan van Jack in zijn werk gaat, gelooft Barbossa dat Jack niet voorspellend is, maar Jack zegt ook duidelijk dat hij niet te vertrouwen is en bevrijdt Will en Jack zelf bevecht Barbossa. Terwijl Barbossa afgeleid raakt, maakt Jack het bloedoffer en geeft het aan Will, Barbossa pakt zijn pistool en wijst het naar Elizabeth die ook meevecht tegen de bemanning, maar... Jack had al zijn pistool met dat ene schot gepakt en schiet recht door Barbossa zijn hart, en vertelt Jack dat hij zijn schot heeft verspild van 10 jaar geleden, maar Will had het bloedoffer ook gemaakt en Barbossa zegt: 'I feel... cold' (ik voel... kou) en valt neer. Als Jack de aap een munt pakt uit de kist wordt hij vervolgens weer vervloekt en zwemt achter de Black Pearl aan. Dead Man's Chest In Dead Man's Chest doet Barbossa eigenlijk niet veel mee, alleen op het einde, als Tia Dalma hem tot leven wekte om Elizabeth, Will en de bemanning van de Black Pearl te helpen Jack terug te halen. At World's End On Stranger Tides Categorie: The Curse of the Black Pearl Categorie: Dead Man's Chest Categorie:At World's End Categorie: On Stranger Tides Categorie: Captain Categorie:Black pearl bemaning Categorie:British Royal Navy Categorie:Pirate Lords